


Kloktober, Oct. 11th: Dancing or Fighting

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [11]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: I chose Fighting for this day, but it’s nothing too serious or horribly angsty, just a touch of it!Instead, we have a post-Doomstar fic, where the lads are figuring out what powers they have Because Prophecy (and ngl, I remember the barest details/lore from Doomstar and the prophecy in general because I haven’t gotten around to doing much rewatching of the boys lately, so please forgive anything I’ve misremembered. If nothing else, consider it my own AU version of post-Doomstar life for them.)TW for mentions of drug and alcohol use.Synopsis: Things are settling. Toki and Abigail have healed. Despite Charles claiming that he’ll spend time away from them as the leader of the Church of the Black Klok, his room is still right where it’s always been and he stays there at least four days out of the week. Hanging with the lads, and helping Abigail stay sane.And, watching the boys learn what the prophecy being enacted means for them in terms of powers. Which naturally, means Front Yard Fight Club, and a show for Abigail and Charles.
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kloktober, Oct. 11th: Dancing or Fighting

“What...are they doing?” 

Charles sipped at his coffee. “Fight club.” 

“...Why?” 

“Ah,” Charles sighed, and pulled a flask from his jacket to pour into his coffee. “We don’t really want to know.” 

“This seems incredibly dangerous, given their new powers,” Abigail said, grabbing the flask before he could put it away and taking a swig. “They might kill each other.” 

“Nah,” Charles muttered. “No, there are people who want them dead. But as far as I know of the prophecy, they can’t take each other out like this.” 

Abigail nodded. “I could have donuts delivered, so we can eat while we watch the show?” 

“Use the company card,” Charles remarked as he took a long sip from his mug, and stared at the chaos in the yard below. 

\---

“You douchebag, no fire!” Pickles shouted. “You burned my hair, and I don’t got that much left!” 

“Maybes you cans regrows you hairs now,” Skwisgaar said. “Dids you try?” 

Pickles, still patting out the fire Murderface had set to his dreads, cocked his head. “Huh. No, I hadn’t. Lemme try.” 

He stood, eyes rolled back nearly into his head as he looked up at his hair. 

After a minute, one singular red strand popped out. 

“Ah for fuck’s sake,” Pickles groaned. “That’s so much work! What’s the point of havin’ a magical prophecy and powers and shit if it’s this much work? It’s gonna take me a year to do this!” 

“Good things you ams starting nows then,” Skwisgaar shrugged, floating casually across the yard to pull a bit of burned hair off his dread. 

“You coulds walk, you know,” Toki scoffed. “I knows you still cans!” 

“And yous could floats, I knows you cans!” Skwisgaar protested. 

“Guys, guys!” Nathan shouted. “Look at what I can do!” 

He let out a harshest death metal yell he could, and Murderface was tossed across the yard by the force of it, screeching the entire way. 

“I’m a banshee now! This is fuckin’ awesome!” 

“Fuck you!” Murderface shouted as he ran back to them. “Give a guy schome fucking warning, you dick!” 

“Nah, it’s more fun this way,” Nathan chuckled. “Besides, you’re fine, ya big baby.” 

“You don’t know that!” Murderface shouted. 

“...You’re walking, talking, and literally fine. That’s how I know.” 

Murderface flipped them off and stomped past them to one of the picnic tables, sitting down on it hard. 

Too hard. 

There was an incredible amount of power in all of them now, and it meant a need to be careful around the now very fragile furniture (they were on couch 55 in the living room due to that.) 

This was a reminder of it, as Murderface broke the bench with the force of himself, and dropped to the ground. 

“Schtupid fucking table!” His fist to the top of the table broke it in half, and a kick from his foot sent the table’s remnants into the distance. 

“That wasn’t necessary,” Pickles sighed to the rest of them. 

“Overkills,” Skwisgaar agreed. “What ams his problems anyway? This ams supposed to bes fun!” 

“Let him be,” Nathan said. “He can come back over when he wants to stop being a total dick.” 

“I can hear you!” Murderface shouted as he stomped away into the nearby woods.

“I know!” Nathan shouted back.

“Well then don’t schay mean shit about me!” 

“Don’t do shit that makes me say mean shit about you, and I won’t!” 

“You can go fuck yourschelf!” 

“You can go fuck yourself too!” 

“I will then!” 

“Good!” 

“...the super powereds hearings...” Skwisgaar sighed. “I thoughts woulds be useful. This...ams a mockery of it.” 

“What, you don’t love bein’ able to hear Murderface bitch from a million miles away?” Pickles scoffed. “Jesus. Wonder if I can still get migraines, like this. Cause I think I feel one comin’ on, the more Murderface flaps his lips.” 

“No, we can’ts stops yet,” Toki whined. “I wants to show yous what I learns how to do!” 

“Okay,” Pickles agreed. “You show us, then we go inside and see what LSD is like on weird super powers, okay?” 

“Okay!” Toki chirped, and picked up a dandelion from the lawn. He barely looked at it, and it wilted, blackened, and turned to dust in his hand. “Sees? Neat, right?” 

Pickles and Skwisgaar ignored Nathan and Murderface’s now wordless angry shouts, and shared a look. 

“Cans you does that to like...anything?” 

Toki shrugged. “Dunno! Only tried on dandelions so far.” 

“Like...you look at it, and it dies?” Pickles asked. 

“Long as I’m also touchings it,” Toki replied. 

“Cool, very cool, but maybe be careful with that, ‘kay Toki?” Pickles said carefully. “Don’t wanna accidentally kill anything you don’t wanna, you know?” 

“I bes careful!” Toki smiled, and wrapped an arm around both of them in a tight hug. 

They both let out sighs as Toki let them go, and ran over to Nathan, another dandelion in his hand. 

“This isn’t a fuckin’ joke, is it?” Pickles asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean it’s fun, bein’ able to light shit on fire, ice things out, float, whatever. But...we could really hurt somebody with this shit, couldn’t we?” 

Skwisgaar nodded gravely. “I worries about Toki and Murderface. I don’ts thinks they gets it.” 

“They’ll learn though,” Pickles said. “I mean, they gotta.” 

A tree in the forest suddenly went up in flames, only to be put out by a blast of ice from an increasingly pissed off Nathan, who was trying to track Murderface from the edge of the forest. 

“Bets we can still gets drunk,” Skwisgaar said. “What says yous and I haves that LSD and some booze, and hopes they dont’s burn down the forest?” 

Pickles sighed. “That sounds good. What about Toki?” 

“Stops calling Nathans names, or I kills you!” Toki’s shriek echoed across the property. 

“Looks, I am absolvings us of this right nows,” Skwisgaar said. “Charles and Abigail ams watching from the window. Lets them deals with it if they gets out of hand.” 

It wasn’t exactly right, probably, but at least the LSD and booze would settle the rocks of worry in their stomachs. 

\---

“This could get out of hand,” Abigail said, in between bites of donut. “We should go say something.” 

“They have to be responsible for this on their own,” Charles said. “Harsh as it seems. For them, at least.” 

“And you’re sure they can’t kill each other?” 

Charles stared out the window, Murderface’s path in the forest marked by the burnt, then frozen by Nathan, trees. 

“Certain as I can be.” 

“Is that certain enough?” Abigail asked, wincing as another tree went up. 

“I don’t know,” Charles admitted, and pulled out his flask again. 

They were going to need it. 


End file.
